


Rather Sultry

by AtropaAzraelle (Polyoxyethylene)



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Admiration, Crushing on someone, M/M, Mentions of Masturbation, dozing Ignis
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-21
Updated: 2018-08-21
Packaged: 2019-06-30 18:29:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,286
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15757314
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Polyoxyethylene/pseuds/AtropaAzraelle
Summary: It's humid and sticky in Lestallum, and Gladio steps out of a shower to fnd Ignis dozing, and looking much hotter than the weather feels.Gladnis Week 2018: Day 2





	Rather Sultry

The Lestallum heat had left a film of sweat on Gladio's body. His top stuck to his skin, and a growing damp patch darkened the front, reaching down to his stomach. He didn't want to think too much about what was going on underneath the leather trousers. He could feel runnels of moisture dripping through unnamed crevices, making his skin sticky.

“You okay if I take a shower?” he asked, looking at Ignis as he unlocked the door to their hotel room. The Leville wasn't in the best condition. The wallpaper peeled in places, and the floor tiles were cracked in others, but the beds were clean and soft, and the rooms were cooler than outside.

“Of course,” Ignis said. His hair was wilting. Whatever he used to style it up had lost the battle against the heat and humidity, and Gladio could see where his shirt was clinging to the muscles in his back. He could follow the smooth curve of Iggy's spine all the way down to his waistband.

He tried not to think about it. Ignis was his best friend. They'd known each other for years, and he'd never brought up that Ignis had featured in some of Gladio's more X-rated dreams. He'd even pictured green eyes behind glasses peering up at him from between his legs once or twice, but that was private fantasy. Gladio flirted, Ignis brushed him off, and the two of them went on with being friends.

Smoking hot friends, who looked better than they had any right to with their clothes and hair stuck to their skin. Gladio had imagined a dozen scenarios where he said or did the right thing to become more than friends with Ignis, but the reality was more difficult. In his head Ignis knew that Gladio fancied the pants off him, and had just been waiting for Gladio to make a move. In practice, he was either oblivious, or really good at pretending to be.

He left Ignis to make his way to the beds and ducked into the bathroom. The tiles in there made the air cooler, and it was a relief to strip out of everything he was wearing and enjoy the blessedly chilled air on his skin for a moment before he turned the shower on.

The showerhead wasn't high enough up the wall for him. They almost never were. Gladio was used to hunkering down beneath something perfectly positioned for Noct, that Iggy might find a bearable inconvenience, to be able to properly soak his hair. The water was tepid at best, but that was _fine_ right now, and Gladio let the cool water slough away the sweat and grime of Lestallum from his skin.

Iggy might find this one a little low too, he thought, sinking into an awkward crouch to let the water course over his hair. Or maybe Iggy'd just take a bath. He'd spent half an hour soaking in the one in Galdin Quay. The mental image of Iggy lounging, one long leg rested up on the side of the tub had stuck with Gladio for weeks.

It came back now. Gladio felt his dick stirring at the thought and turned around to let the cool water hit his groin. Jacking off in the shower was bad for the plumbing; he'd just have to wait until he got some alone time. Besides, jacking off over your best friend, while your best friend was one thin wall away, was probably rude.

There were two towels in the bathroom, and only one of them was big enough to go around his waist. He tucked it as tight as he could manage, securing it with one corner, before he picked his clothes up and headed out into the bedroom. He definitely needed a fresh shirt, but the trousers were going to need wiping down, airing out, and then putting away until they got out of this city.

Ignis was lay on one of the beds, shoes kicked off. Gladio thought he was just waiting, trying to get as cool as he could, but Iggy's eyes were closed, and his lips slightly parted. He watched Ignis for a few seconds, seeing the slow rise and fall of his chest that showed Iggy had fallen into a doze. Long journeys and late nights must have taken it out of him. Ignis always woke early, no matter how late they went to bed.

Gladio put his clothes on the end of the empty bed and looked at Ignis again. Ignis had removed his gloves, and the back of one hand rested against the pillow above his head, bare palm open to the world. Gladio didn't think he'd seen Iggy's palms in years; the guy basically lived in gloves. The skin visible now was pale, and soft looking.

Iggy's other hand lay down in the sheets, fingers curled gently in rest. The necklace Ignis wore lay to one side of his collarbone, a shiny silver totem against glistening skin. He'd undone an extra button and pulled his collar open for a little air. Gladio found his eyes drawn to the cleft of Iggy's pecs that became visible underneath. Ignis was always the last one to bed, and the first one up; Gladio hadn't seen him looking anything less than pristinely turned out in months. Even when his clothes were grubby from battle, they still looked neat.

Long legs stretched out along the bed. One of Iggy's knees was bent, fallen to the side, opening his thighs to the room. Gladio's mouth dried out. He could see where Iggy's dick was tucked into his pants, and it took a lot of effort not to stare.

Gladio approached the bed slowly. Iggy's lips were full, and soft, parted around the slow, steady breaths matched by the rise and fall of his chest. He wondered how Iggy's lips felt, what they tasted like.

Ignis took a deeper breath, and Gladio took a half step back. Soft eyelashes parted to fix Gladio with a sleepy, green-eyed gaze. “You okay there sleeping beauty?” Gladio asked, flashing Ignis a grin. 

Iggy's eyes flickered over his chest, to his towel, and then back up to his face. Gladio tried not to flex his shoulders back too obviously. “Is the shower free?” Ignis asked.

“Yeah,” Gladio answered, and then added, “you're gonna need another towel though.”

The huff of mild mannered annoyance that answered that made Gladio feel a bit guilty. Ignis always sacrificed shit for other people, and Gladio was so used to it he hadn't even thought. “I'll ask for one at reception,” he said.

Ignis looked at him, and Gladio caught the second of surprise before he said, “Thank you,” so genuinely that Gladio felt his toes curl.

“Get some more sleep,” Gladio told him. “You earned it.” Ignis put his arm down, and Gladio turned away to start pulling fresh clothes out of his bag. “I was thinking,” he began, talking into his bag so he didn't have to face those piercing green eyes, “maybe we can find a bar later, when it's cooled down?” He steeled himself to add, “Get some drinks? Just the two of us?”

When there wasn't an immediate reply Gladio turned and caught Ignis looking at him critically. The sharp gaze wasn't dulled any for lacking the glasses in front of it. Gladio bit his lip, and felt weirdly nervous about the answer. “Or, you know--”

“I'd like that,” Ignis replied.

Gladio felt his heart give a hard thump in his chest. He didn't punch the air like a five year old, even though his every instinct was telling him to. “Cool,” he answered, and found a shirt to put on.


End file.
